Inevitable Encounter
by Threepink
Summary: Mermaids are told by sailors who survived as a hauntingly beautiful creature, with a human appearance but the tail of a fish. It lures it captives by using it's enchanting voice. Phineas Flynn should have never stayed with the mysterious and gorgeous 'Isabella the Mermaid' he had just met.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way at all, own Phineas and Ferb or any of its characters.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please tell me if I should continue it once you finish!

The boy puffed his chest out proudly, his latest catch making him grin from ear to ear. He kept the large fish inside the green bucket, along with the rest of his accomplishments. Dusting his hands off, he let out a tired sigh.

Maybe it's time to head home. He was just about to row to the rather far away shore when a clear melody rang out from next to his painted red boat. He cocked his head curiously at the sound, finding a gorgeous girl peering up to him.

"Whatcha doin?" She looked up at him curiously, her wet, dark hair sticking around her shoulders. She smiled, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Something, deep inside him, warned him. He shoved it away. He would never avoid making friends.

"Uh, fishing." His grin made her feel the same as what he felt, and she blinked in confusion. She never felt this way around a human before. "Aren't you cold down there?"

Rolling her eyes, she flashed a wet tail at him, splashing water all over him. She was about to apologize, not wanting to scare such a cute boy off, when he chuckled good naturedly and shook himself like a dog after a shower.

"No need, it's fine." He grinned once again, and she found herself getting lost in bliss. " So, you're a mermaid, huh? My brother didn't think they'd actually exist, but I believed! That's why I frequented fishing so often. Sometimes I get to explore more about the ocean, and find more discoveries-"

"I'm Isabella." She gazed up at him dreamily, finally deciding. He was the one. Her sudden interruption and absolutely adorable, rosy pink face made him stutter slightly before finally speaking. "I-I'm Phineas. Phineas Flynn."

"Hey, Phineas Flynn. You wanna hear a song I came up with just now?" Time to follow her true intention and nature. Her smile turned slightly, unseen by human eye, malicious. He shrugged, seeing to harm in listening to her, and nodded his triangular head.

"I call it, 'The Inevitable Encounter." She murmured in a softer tone, her voice preparing to sing sweetly. Making sure there was no one else around, even though she knew he came to the part of the sea where no one wanted to go, she sang.

Consisting of gentle coos, her melodious voice entranced the young boy. Her voice seemed to never stop, and he blinked slowly in a daze of blurry enchantment. He slowly went closer towards her, his weight tipping the boat ever so slightly.

Her thick, dark lashes swept downwards, water droplets trapped within them like shining crystals. Eyes with a strange mesh of pink and blue, starting to speckle with dark red dots. Her voice rang through, reminding him of the soft twinkling of a music box.

Her detailed, shining tail had intricate ancient patterns similar to words etched on it, red blood beginning to seep in the outlines of it. The voice was starting to steer in a frightening melody, the kind that would start to make your hair stand on end.

Somehow, he snapped out of it, being a bright boy knowing songs opposing strongly towards dark sounds. Alarmed at the discovery of his boat nearly falling over, he quickly tumbled backwards. The mermaid's deep, beautiful eyes were now red, and her hair seemed to float gently around the boat, similar to a dark, pitch black hole.

Her tail now clearly had ancient words on it, and he struggled to remain calm and get away as fast as possible. She seems to not have noticed his sudden change in movement, still singing to horrid song.

Breathing in and out slowly, he began tugging on the oars, but her strands of hair grasped it tightly, forcefully. This snapped the mermaid out, and her eyes narrowed in anger at the realization of him trying to escape.

She smirked at the sight- him cowering at the corner of the boat, his childish, azure eyes widening in terror. Admittedly, he would make a truly perfect piece to her admirable collection. She raked her hands on the boat, water slowly entering in the boat.

Her hand soon reached his, and she grasped it tightly with a twisted smile on her face. He appeared paralyzed, as if trapped in his own mortal terrified mind. She would be his lovely bride, and he would be her sunken dream.

Water came to his feet, and the cold sting of the liquid awakened him. He realized the situation, and tried to pull away quickly. Her grip only proved to be tighter, and claws began to dig in his skin. He cried out in pain, and she retracted them. No use in ruining the groom.

Water came to his waist. At this point, he started panicking, the horrific happening catching up with him. She smiled prettily up to him, her innocent side starting to show. She batted her eyelashes, and she felt his muscles loosen. Her smile grew wider. He knew there was no way out.

Water came to his neck. His ragged breathing slowned and she reached up and kissed him softly on his lips. Tired, knowing his whole life was just slipping from his fingertips, he returned the pressure towards her own.

Not bothering to hold his breath, he could feel himself slowly entering the freezing depths, her tail wrapped around his legs affectionately. She grasped his arm happily, her giggles haunting the sea. In his blur, he opened his eyes one last time to see her beaming up at him, and the writing on her tail.

'Encounter me, and I shall welcome you to death.'


End file.
